<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventeen Treasure by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487523">Seventeen Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Everyone in Seventeen is a caregiver, Fluff and Angst, I'm not gonna tag all the members that would be too much, Littlespace is known in this universe, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, a bit of angst but it gets better, everyone in Treasure is a Little, pull-ups, safety blankets, stuffed animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Seventeen Treasure is currently on hiatus until further notice as of 04/27/20*</p><p>In a world were Little space is well known and partially accepted, join me in this story of two kpop groups, one full of caregivers and the other full of Littles in how they meet and live life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't</p><p>question me -_-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little space is one of the most well used ways for idols to de-stress as either Littles or caregivers. Even if companies never made official statements on their groups leaks and rumors were inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only done to keep that type of information under wraps for multiple reasons, what with saesangs and all that, but right now all of the managers of Treasure were wishing it really wasn't. They wished such information wasn't held under lock and key that needed multiple phone calls, e-mails written by staff and the company and so many other things just to get a no in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't odd for groups to be a mix of caregiver, babysitter, little, switch, or neither, but Treasure wasn't one of those groups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a group made fully of twelve Littles ranging from six years old to a couple of months old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if all the artists in YG were caregivers, which they weren't, it would be impossible to get them to be the caregivers for Treasure without having to worry about schedules, or other Littles getting neglected...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has anyone gotten an e-mail from a company at least saying that they'll consider our request?" One of the female staff asked as she ran a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got something from SM entertainment." Another lady, someone from makeup, said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did they write?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That they… apologize because they don't have a group that meets our needs. All the boys in NCT and WayV wouldn't be able to handle getting twelve new Littles all of a sudden. Exo and Shinee too, especially since their groups have shared caregivers, what with members going to the military and all, that they wouldn't have enough hands to spare. And Super Junior wouldn't be the best fit because of the age gap the groups would have…" The woman explained. Everyone in the room sighed. Another rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JYP?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same thing as SM. Intertwined groups, not enough available caregivers, possessive or workaholic Littles...wait? What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Someone asked hopefully. The person reading the e-mail looked around the room with a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently the CEO said to ask Pledis? I don't know why, he didn't mention anything specific, just that 'What you seem to need may be found within Pledis entertainment.' How strange..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did we even send an e-mail to Pledis?" A manager asked. Soon enough one of the newer staff lit up before bringing a laptop in front of the manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager who asked the question read over the email produced to him. His face morphed from questioning, to shock, and finally to happiness before rising from his seat and punching the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seventeen! Apparently Seventeen are a group of only caregivers that have gone around to help friends from other companies because they don't have enough Littles in their own company. The CEO said it may be a good idea for both groups to become intertwined." The manager told everyone in the room. Suddenly everyone was no longer stressed out as they shouted in joy at the amazing news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, but how have Seventeen been able to go so long without having their own Littles? It would be impossible for a group of just Littles to do the same, so wouldn't it be the same for caregivers?" A staff member asked once everyone was calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Littles, yeah it'd be impossible, but that's because they need a permanent caregiver in their life. If they had a temporary one, or switched between caregivers too much it can lead to them developing abandonment issues. Pledis did write that Seventeen was allowed to care for any Littles they're friends with in their personal lives. If they do that then they don't have to worry too much about Little space rumors because fans would see that as them just hanging out with friends." A manager explained before his face broke out into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just perfect, isn't it? To be able to find enough caregivers for Treasure </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they're all in one group."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around him voiced their agreement. It was so unbelievable that many of them thought it was a dream, but no, it was reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the new staff that had brought the laptop to one of the managers started to type up a confirmation e-mail stating that they would like to try and have the members if their group meet up and see if this could work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I don't like this one bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunsuk has feeling about letting other people care for his members</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I am posting two chapters one after the other.</p><p>It's mainly cause I don't like the first chapter too much. I think it's the lack of idols in it :[</p><p>So here, be well fed, it's probably the only time I'll do this, I'm trying to save up on chapters for this story + some others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wait, can you repeat that?" Hyunsuk asked his manager. For a second there he thought he heard him say tha-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seventeen can be your caregivers. That is if all the Littles show that they're okay with being taken care of by them." One of their managers stated once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk took a stuttered breath before hanging his head down in disbelief. He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, but he mainly felt that this couldn't be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One group full of caregivers, a group big enough that they would all get one caregiver and an extra to spare…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had to be the catch though, right? There was no way Seventeen didn't have a single little in their group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they all caregivers?" Jihoon asked, spooking Hyunsuk into thinking that he read his mind as he rubbed the eldest back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they are. And you'll be meeting with them later today. It was decided that the sooner you all meet and get to know each other, the better. So be sure to dress appropriately, and you're all allowed one comfort item. It can be anything you want as long as you can carry it, understand?" Their manager stated, pointing the question to the youngest two members. Everyone nodded their heads or voiced their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, we'll be picking you up around noon, so get ready before that. You'll also be eating lunch at the meeting point, so try not to snack before the pick up time, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys shouted yes all at the same time before their manager left the apartment. Once he left the boys from the second dorm left to go back to their own, leaving just Hyunsuk, Junkyu, Yedam, Jaehyuk, Haruto and Jeongwoo in the first dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, you don't seem too happy about the news." Jaehyuk stated, resting his chin on his future leader's shoulder. Hyunsuk puffed up his cheeks before letting the air escape in a slow stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how I feel about other people taking care of my members." Hyunsuk mumbled with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk stiffled a laugh, as did the rest of the members in the dorm except for Junkyu, who was dozing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyu, are you sleepy or in little space?" Hyunsuk asked. Junkyu slowly turned his head around while blinking slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both…" Junkyu stated before laying down on the ground and deciding to go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk chuckled before going to pick the vocalist up. Junkyu whined, not wanting to be awake, but it seemed like he had no choice in this matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go get dressed, I'll make breakfast." Hyunsuk stated as he shooed Junkyu away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruto, make sure he doesn't go to sleep." The leader told the youngest Japanese member, who nodded his head and followed his roommate into their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk ran a hand through his hair before going into the kitchen and getting breakfast started.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk wasn't sure what to bring with himself to the meet up. He could always wear one of his football jerseys, but wouldn't that be a bit weird?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he decided against bringing anything with him. It's not like he had anything he was attached to when he was little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again he was never in his headspace, huh? He was always too busy leading the group or taking care of others to allow himself to go fully into headspace. At most he'd be in the cusp of Little space before being pulled out of it due to work, or because someone else was already in little space and needed to be watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he put on his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror before squishing his cheeks with both of his hands. Now wasn't the time to think about his lack of Little space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he walked out of his room and met up with everyone in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by the looks of it he was the only member without a comfort item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was holding onto the blanket he always slept with. Yoshi had a kerropi doll that his older sister gifted him when he visited Japan a while back. Junkyu was sucking on his pacifier while holding a Koala stuffed animal. Mashio was holding onto the Krunk doll he had won from a game they played. Jaehyuk was playing with a squid Jeongwoo bought him, and the second youngest was cuddling into a cat stuffed animal the former bought for him. Asahi had a bag, which most likely held his drawing supplies, and possibly his own pacifier. Yedam was fiddling with something on his collar, and if Hyunsuk had to guess it was most likely his pacifier and its clip. Doyoung was carrying his safety blanket, and by the way one of his hands was underneath the blanket he was probably holding his pacifier, which he only used when he was nervous. Haruto was holding onto his favorite doll, a death grip on one of its ears. And last but not least Junghwan had his tiger doll, the one he asked his mom to buy when he was still in her tummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hyunsuk had nothing. Not a single thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let it bother him, but deep down it did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it really did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You boys ready?" A manager asked once he walked into the dorm everyone was gathered in. As everyone confirmed that they were ready the manager did a once over to see what they had with them, only stopping when he looked at Yedam and Hyunsuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, go downstairs and into the cars. Yedam and Hyunsuk, stay here." Their manager told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys all shot their leader and Yedam concerned looks, but did as told anyways. Once they were all out, their manager called someone from outside the apartment. A female staff entered, holding a basket filled with fluffy things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grab something from the basket and then you'll be allowed to leave." He told them, holding up a hand to both of them once they opened their mouths. "This isn't up for debate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yedam nodded his head before looking everything over and choosing a pink teddy bear and leaving the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk took longer though, not feeling anything when he looked over the stuffed animal and blankets. But he ended up choosing a mini blue dog stuffed animal that he could just shove into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sigh that left his manager, no matter how quiet he tried to be, was still heard loud and clearly by Hyunsuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn't matter, not like he would need it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gotta start stock piling chapters for my other stories just in case I get writers block or my inspiration starts slowing down. They may seem similar, but they're different to me (Writers block= can't write for anything, lost inspiration can be targeted to a single work while still having inspo for other things I'm writing.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The managers split the boys into three groups going from oldest to youngest, with the first car holding the oldest members, the second holding those below them, and the last car holding the maknae line.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk was wondering about what they would all do when they got there and how everything would be handled. There was going to be twenty five people in one place, and if there wasn't a plan set before them meeting up Hyunsuk was sure everything was gonna go down in tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk, what's wrong? You look scared." Jihoon asked as he cuddled into his blanket. </p><p> </p><p>The leader looked him in the eyes, noticing that he was about to go into Little space. He smiled at his member before looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing you should worry about." Hyunsuk said. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pouted at the answer before taking his blanket off and placing it on Hyunsuk. The leader was shocked and about to insist that he didn't need it until two stuffed animals were shoved in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Take it. Kerrori will protect you." Yoshi said as he wiggled his Kerropi in front of Hyunsuk. Junkyu made his koala jump up and down as if saying the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hesitated but grabbed onto both of the stuffed animals. He knew if he didn't the two would just keep leaning out of their seats and that wouldn't be too good.</p><p> </p><p>"Better!" Junkyu decided to shout happily once Hyunsuk had both stuffed animals. Everyone in the car laughed at his antics, enjoying how the youngest little in the car was acting.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk kept smiling, feeling his head start to get fuzzy with all the love he was shown by the members in the car with him. He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face as he started to doze off.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After an hour on the road all the cars finally stopped in front of a big house. The door to said house opened and out trailed the three oldest members as well as the two remaining members of the leader line.</p><p> </p><p>They waited on varying steps of the house, as to not spook any of the boys. Slowly the members of Treasure got out of the cars, but Seungcheol realized something was going on inside of the first car.</p><p> </p><p>He left the steps, murmuring a quick 'stay here' to his members. He wanted to  see what was going on and if he could be of any help when he heard a whine come out of the first car and someone starting to cry in the last one. Turning around he looked at his members who were still standing on the steps, each of them looking worried, before making eye contact with Jihoon and pointing to the one he was furthest away. The producer nodded his head before walking over to help with that car.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyu, you need to wake up." Seungcheol heard someone plead. Another whine was emitted, this one sounding more frustrated than the last.</p><p> </p><p>"There are plenty of rooms in the house that are empty right now." Seungcheol said, gaining the attention of the people inside the car. He realized that the two members who had left the car were back inside of it. Seungcheol wanted to tell them to leave, as they were blocking his way of going into the car and carrying the, most likely, asleep little, but he wasn't sure if he could. Littles that never had a caregiver to listen to may not be the most cooperative if a random one told them to do something. </p><p> </p><p>"You hear that Kyu? You can still sleep, so let's go." The boy with blue hair, Hyunsuk, if Seungcheol remembered correctly, said.</p><p> </p><p>The boy left the car, giving Seungcheol a different way in, when all of a sudden he saw one of the other boys, one with red hair, make a move to try and carry him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonono, let me carry him, you boys go inside, okay?" Seungcheol said worriedly. He didn't want to see the possible injuries that could happen if he allowed a little to carry another in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon, you heard him, go inside with the rest of your members." The manager who had driven the car said.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pouted but decided not to go against the managers words, but he made sure to drag his feet the entire way to the steps before standing in front of them with the three Seventeen members.</p><p> </p><p>While the younger Jihoon had been doing that Seungcheol got into the car and lifted the sleeping member of Treasure out of the back of the car. He made sure that no part of the boy's body got hit when exiting the car. When he walked towards the house he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the venomous look the boy who was made to leave was making at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nap time?" Asked the boy when Seungcheol came up the steps. Turning around so he could answer the boy he instead noticed Jihoon, <em> his Jihoon </em>, carrying someone in his own arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it's time for you boys to have nap time." Jeonghan suggested, earning multiple groans in response. He looked at the younger boys in shock before Joshua elbowed him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have lunch first, <em> then </em> it'll be nap time for the littlest ones. Anyone who isn't sleepy can play outside until they do get sleepy, okay?" Joshua stated, receiving nods when he finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled before turning back to the house. He currently had a sleeping Little to put to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you're having a good day, and if not I hope this chapter could shine a little happiness for you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunsuk wasn't able to see where Junkyu and Jeongwoo were placed before the managers told them all to introduce themselves to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk of course went first, and then he introduced the two sleeping members to his seniors before letting Jaehyuk go next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering he was in the headspace of a four years old, he received coo's from Seventeen and it made him flustered enough to use Hyunsuk as a shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys all went down the line after Jaehyuk, and when it got to Jihoon the members of Seventeen started to whisper to each other until </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon got them to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can call me Woozi, it's fine." Woozi stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only it could have ended like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Hyunsuk watched for some time as Woozi argued with Hoshi and Dokyeom about using a nickname instead of his stage name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the three started to repeat themselves for the third time Hyunsuk left to go check the rooms in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, everyone was so busy watching the three members of Seventeen argue that they didn't notice his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where could they be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunsuk asked himself as he opened the doors to different rooms. They weren't on the first floor, which meant the second floor rooms were the last place they could be. And as Hyunsuk checked each room he started to grow worried, until he was in the last room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk tried not to let his panic settle in as he closed the door to the room. He checked the second floor rooms once again before walking down the stairs. He was about to turn the corner when all of a sudden someone's chest was in front of him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I was looking for you. Lunch is ready." Mingyu replied, taking a step back to give the young leader some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk nodded his head before continuing on his search for finding his two sleeping members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that's what he wanted to do until Mingyu stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your members are already in the dining room." Mingyu stated before pointing in the direction of the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I just need to go to… the bathroom…" Hyunsuk said, avoiding eye contact. He had a gut feeling that the two boys he was on a search for were still asleep and he needed to make sure they were safe and sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Did you not find the one upstairs? It's the first door on the right." Mingyu said and Hyunsuk could feel his face starting to heat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, um, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, come and get food before it's all gone." Seungcheol said, popping out of the kitchen with Junkyu in his hold. The little looked so content just being held in someone's arms that it made Hyunsuk forget about his prior worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding before nodding his head and going into the kitchen to get some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Kyu? There's spaghetti, chicken nuggets, fruit, veggies, grilled cheese sandwiches, Mingyu even made curry." Seungcheol listed off to Junkyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the sidelines Hyunsuk was filling a sectioned plate with some spaghetti, grapes and cut up strawberries on one side and a bit of salad on the other side before showing it to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Junkyu." Hyunsuk simply stated. Seungcheol nodded and Junkyu smiled before trying to grab at the spaghetti, but Hyunsuk was faster and stepped back before he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No hands Kyu, you know the rules." Hyunsuk firmly said. Junkyu pouted but nodded his head understandingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, Mingyu do you mind taking Junkyu to the dining room?" Seungcheol asked, passing the little over to the tall rapper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junkyu whined when he was out if Seungcheol's arms, but he quickly calmed down when Hyunsuk fed him a grape. The older continued to slowly feed him fruit while Mingyu led the way to the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire time Seungcheol trailed behind the group he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had talked with the managers of Treasure and apparently Hyunsuk hadn't slipped into Little space in an undetermined amount of time. No matter how they tried to pry they always received an answer of 'I got it handled don't worry', but of course management was worrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little that didn't slip would face the consequences sooner or later, and none of the staff of Treasure wanted to see what that entailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Seungcheol had the pleasure of trying to get him into his headspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot that I even wrote this chapter lol. Hope you enjoyed it :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the little texting part in the beginning the usernames go as</p><p>You are my dad=Seungcheol<br/>Horaengi=Hoshi<br/>Nightmare wearing a Daydream=Jeonghan <br/>Jihoon=Jihoon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn't help having his phone out at the dining table. He needed to make sure his members knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembered what they were supposed to do today. And it's not like he could ask them since they had to split up and eat in different areas. Even though the house was big didnt mean they had a table big enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-five</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>S-s-say the name</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>: You guys remember what the plan was, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horaengie</span>
  </em>
  <span>: of course hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horaengie</span>
  </em>
  <span>: do u rlly think so little of us???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Tell me the plan then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horaengie</span>
  </em>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare wearing a daydream</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Hosh I thought I taught you better smh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Hip Hop has the four oldest members, Performance gets the next four and vocal get the remaining aka the youngest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Now get of your phones, we have littles to feed </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol slipped his phone back to his pocket before picking up his fork and digging into his spaghetti. He looked around and watched what everyone at the table was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoshi was eating chicken nuggets while his Kerropi doll was in his lap. Every now and then he'd give it an apple slice before taking a bite when it wouldn't and bringing it back to its face as if to show it was okay to eat it. Seungcheol had to control the coo that wanted to rise out of him because he didn't want to scare the little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to Yoshi was Mingyu and Junkyu. Mingyu wasn't eating since he had to focus more on feeding Junkyu. They learned the hard way that the boy liked to eat with his hands and when he was reprimanded for doing so he had started crying. Thankfully both Yoshi and Hyunsuk got him to calm down enough that Junkyu allowed Mingyu to feed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was eating a grilled cheese while also making silly faces at Junkyu whenever he looked at him, and didn't have food in his mouth, causing the younger one to erupt in giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had also been eating at the table with them, but he had finished earlier than all of them. So he was allowed to go off and play with any of the other boys, as long as they had finished eating too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally there was Hyunsuk, who was quietly eating some spaghetti while watching his two members eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After lunch we planned some activities for you guys. There's gonna be a movie playing in the living room for a bit with paints and coloring set up on the coffee table. Outside there's gonna be soccer or foot volleyball and we'll have the second floor be for anyone that needs to take a nap. If there's anything else you guys want to do you can come to us and ask." Seungcheol said, pointing the last question to Hyunsuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doyoung and Jihoon like to play dress up before playing make believe. Jeongwoo is attached to Jaehyuk and does whatever he does. Yedam will close up if he's near people he isn't comfortable with or none of the members are near. Mashio likes cuddling while watching movies, so he probably won't be doing much unless Doyoung or Jihoon drag him to go play with them…" Hyunsuk said before tapering off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruto like playing video games, but he not allowed to, so he play dress up with Hoon and Dodo. Asahi is very quiet bu' he like to draw. Junghwan love to run and scream with Jeongwoo, but he's a baby most of the time so they just play tickle monster or peek-a-boo. Junkyu likes to nap or watch movies, and um… who else…?" Yoshi joined in, listing the other members Hyunsuk didn't mention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I like playing with stuffed animals or the babies!" Yoshi cheerfully finished off with a big smile. The three rappers at the table laughed at the young Japanese's  response with Junkyu laughing just because they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Hyunsuk? What does he like to do?" Mingyu asked. Yoshi tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnie? He doesn't come out to play, he too busy taking care of us." Yoshi admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the members of Seventeen had been told about Hyunsuk not going into little space as frequently as his members, thanks to Seungcheol, it was still a shock to hear one of the boys staying the fact as if saying the sky was blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by the look on Hyunsuk's face he was shocked too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Hyunnie no say hi." Junkyu added on. It was easy to figure out that Junkyu was agreeing with Yoshi on Hyunsuk's lack of Little space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm done eating. Thanks for the food hyungs." Hyunsuk abruptly said, standing up from the table and making a beeline out of the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol instantly got out of his own chair to follow the younger. He wasn't sure what he must be feeling right now, but he knew he didn't want to leave him alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Seungcheol was able to catch up to Hyunsuk before the younger was able to lock himself away in one of the rooms. He was sure to close the door behind himself so the younger could just… let his feelings out and not worry about anyone barging in or asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunsu-" Seungcheol started to say before getting winded by Hyunsuk barreling towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've tried…" Hyunsuk whimpered, tightening his grip on Seungcheol. The elder wrapped his arms around him, but didn't say a word, only hummed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I want to be little with them, I really do. It's just… we don't have anyone to watch us… I've seen each and everyone of the members try to care for someone in little space but they just end up going into headspace too. I'm the only one who can take care of them and I've been doing it for so long that I… forgot how to be little. But I haven't been in headspace for </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a long time</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hyunsuk explained, having to pause every now and then to take a deep breath, but by the end he started to softly cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol rubbed his back and placed his cheek on top of his head. He couldn't imagine the stress or the pressure of having to take responsibility for all of those boys and having to become a pseudo caregiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't have to do that anymore, or at least for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Hyunnie, I'm right here for you. I'll take care of you." Seungcheol whispered, hearing the youngers breath hitch before he tightened his grip so hard that Seungcheol was sure it might leave bruises on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please..." Hyunsuk choked out before his crying got more loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol picked him up so he could bounce and shush him. He was glad no one had come in, especially none of Hyunsuk's members, because by the time Hyunsuk's crying had turned into sniffles and hiccups and he turned to look at him he could tell one thing and one thing only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk was in little space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greeting him with a big smile Seungcheol said the one thing he's been wanting to say for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little things I want to write about, especially since I don't have anyone to talk to: I've gotten addicted to watching Cafe vlogs recently and I found a new musical (I LOVE musicals) to listen to. It's called Six the Musical and the my favorite song is All You Wanna Do, it's a great song.</p><p>Other than that I plan on having my next uploads be Rose Quartz and Serenity then 97 Line Sleepover, so look forward to that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Good helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday to Hyunsuk! Very happy that Vlive gives those notifications or I would forget a majority of my faves birthdays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunsuk gazed at Seungcheol with glassy eyes, his thumb making it way into his mouth. Seungcheol didn’t have the heart to take it away from him, and either way Seungcheol was fairly sure that the managers had scrambled together to bring some toys, clothes and anything else the boys would need to be comfortable in their headspaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk squirmed as he sat on Seungcheol’s lap. The older guessed it was because of the clothes he was wearing. He knew from friends who were Littles that jeans weren’t the most comfortable and certain shirts or fabrics could be irritating on the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking him up and placing him on his hip, Seungcheol looked through the room in hopes that there would be some clothes for him to wear. Sadly the room they were in was empty, so Seungcheol decided to check the room he and Woozi had put Junkyu and Jeongwoo in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the room Hyunsuk buried himself in Seungcheol’s neck and he couldn’t help but coo at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunnie?” Someone called out behind the two. Seungcheol turned around and saw that it was Yoshi. The young Japanese boy instantly ran to the two, his hand instantly going to rub his leader's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk peeked out of his hiding spot just for a few seconds, but within those few seconds Yoshi was able to give him a kiss on the nose. With a giggle and a smile Yoshi left, leaving both the caregiver and little shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunsuk was definitely the most shocked as he placed his hand on his nose and started to cry once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Hyunnie you don't have to cry. Yoshi just wanted to say hi." Seungcheol said in a calm voice, bouncing Hyunsuk hoping it would calm him down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sadly didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Hyunsuk made grabby hands towards Yoshi, who had stopped walking away to look at Hyunsuk once he started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that his leader wanted him, Yoshi quickly walked back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Hyunnie." Yoshi said, taking one of Hyunsuk's hands and kissing his knuckles. Thankfully when Yoshi did that the crying stopped and Seungcheol couldn't have been more thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to come with me and Hyunnie so he can get changed?" Seungcheol asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please!" Yoshi happily shouted, wiggling the hand Hyunsuk held in joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled, noticing how Hyunsuk mimicked the hand wiggling with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnie?!" a new voice asked before multiple footsteps were heard coming towards the three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnie! Hi!" Doyoung greeted with a smile. Seungcheol could feel the younger flinch and try to get closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay! All da babies hewe now!" Mashio cheered. Jihoon and Junghwan nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babies?" Seungcheol asked aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnie an' Asahi one or two yeaws old! And Woo is… dis many months!" Junghwan held up six fingers, but then had a change of heart, adding or subtracting fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woo goes really small. He's a baby baby." Yoshi said, focusing his attention on petting Hyunsuk's cheek and wiping away his tear tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol guessed it was to keep him calm in front of their audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very nice to learn, but we have to get going. Hyunsuk needs better clothes to wear. You can wait in the living room for us to come back." Seungcheol said, taking a small step backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the boys pouted but didn't leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are the others?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungcheol thought. He really needed some back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can help!" Doyoung insisted, with Mashio and Junghwan nodding their heads. Jihoon seemed hesitant, but nodded his head too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't help cause I'm already helping." Yoshi retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked up to the high heavens in hopes that someone would pop up and herd the boys away so he could get Hyunsuk into a new set of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys, what are you doing over here? You all need to stay in one spot or else we'll think you ran away." Jeonghan said, making the four boys look towards him before looking down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go to the living room. I'm sure that Cheol can take care of Hyunsuk just fine." Wonwoo said, offering his hand to Jihoon. The younger took his hand, looking back towards the others who seemed to be debating on leaving or staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but I wanna pway wif Hyunnie fiwst!" Doyoung shouted as he walked away with Mashio and Junghwan following him just to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The caregivers couldn't help but laugh at their antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll get going now. Don't take too long." Jeonghan said as both he, Wonwoo and Jihoon left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just smiled at them before turning around to go get Hyunsuk dressed, with Yoshi making sure he was still holding hands with his leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the walk there Hyunsuk babbled away, with Yoshi making small conversation with him. Seungcheol smiled widely, it has been a while since he's gotten to take care of a little with such a young headspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he could have just held Hyunsuk for longer, watched him interact with Yoshi more, but as they made their way outside and to the room specifically for Littles, he had to place Hyunsuk down on the changing table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back Hyunnie. Keep him company, okay Yoshi?" Seungcheol said, getting a nod from the Japanese boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol turned away from them before going to the only dresser in the room. Opening the top drawer he saw that it was filled with different types of onesies, from snap crotch ones to footsie ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before deciding on giving him a onesie, Seungcheol looked at the next two drawers. The one below the first held different pants and the final one was filled mostly with diapers and pull-ups and a few colorful socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding on an outfit by just glancing at the drawers, Seungcheol grabbed a diaper, chose a pair of blue-gray shorts and picked a white snap crotch onesie with a soccer ball on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he grabbed the onesie he heard Yoshi give Hyunsuk a raspberry before an eruption of laughter filled the room. Turning around he saw that Yoshi had lifted Hyunsuk's shirt to give himself full access to his tummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I think that's enough Yoshi. Thank you for being such a good helper." Seungcheol said, gently pushing Yoshi away from the changing table to get Hyunsuk. From the sideline he could see Yoshi beaming at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's get you comfy baby."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be uploading a chapter of 97 Liner Sleepover tomorrow, so look forward to that!</p><p>In other news I've started watching Haikyuu and let me tell you, the main character Hinata gives me MAJOR little vibes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little Caregiver pair-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Which caregiver is going to be taking care of who, as well as the age of the Treasure members in little space.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hip Hop Team</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Seungcheol w/Hyunsuk <em>(12-18 months old)</em>
</li>
<li>Wonwoo w/Junkyu <em>(2-3 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Mingyu w/Haruto <em>(3-4 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Vernon w/Doyoung <em>(3-4 years old)</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Performance Team</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Soonyoun w/Jihoon <em>(4-5 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Jun w/Yoshi <em>(6 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Minghao w/Asahi <em>(1-2 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Chan w/Mashio <em>(3 years old)</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vocal Team</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Woozi</li>
<li>Jeonghan w/Jeongwoo <em>(newborn-10 months)</em>
</li>
<li>Joshua w/Yedam <em>(2 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Seokmin w/ Junghwan <em>(4 years old)</em>
</li>
<li>Seungkwan w/Jaehyuk <em>(3 years old)</em>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because there is a one member difference between the groups, Woozi is the only member without a little to take care of on his own, but that just means he helps the others whenever he's needed. He doesn't just stay with the vocal team, but he'll go to the others. So he just pretty much floats around and helps out with the littles whenever he can.</p><p>Also sorry to inform you guys, but I won't be continuing this story or any of my other kpop little space stories for the foreseeable future. I want to cut back on which stories I update, plus I haven't had a lot of motivation to write lately. </p><p>Other than that I hope you're having a good day :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I already made a new story literally three days ago, but I couldn't help myself. </p><p>Ever since I got into Treasure at the end of February I've been wanting to write a story using them as my characters, but for the life of me I couldn't think of anything good. But now I did and it's this story. I've never watched YG Treasure Box, and I'm honestly too lazy to, soo... yeah, just thought I'd let people who have watched it know that I personally haven't.</p><p>Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and fuck mobile for not letting me make my own tags &gt;:[</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>